


Downpour

by narumimakoto



Series: yooran collection [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just really. soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumimakoto/pseuds/narumimakoto
Summary: On his way to a new ice cream shop, Saeran's bus breaks down in the middle of a terrible storm. The closest place he can go is Yoosung's dorm.





	Downpour

  It’s been awhile since Saeran was released from the hospital, six months he thinks. But it’s only been about a month since Saeyoung allowed him to leave the bunker and go outside. Saeyoung felt guilty keeping Saeran inside for so long but it was half him being afraid Saeran would run away and half Saeran just being too weak to go anywhere on his own.

  But now, both mentally and physically stronger, he was allowed to go a few places by himself. Though he absolutely  _ had  _ to check in with Saeyoung via phone-call or entering the RFA chatroom.

  Today’s adventure outside was an attempt to find a new, high end ice cream shop Saeran was absolutely  _ dying  _ to try. It was the farthest from the house that he has ever travelled alone which was extremely nerve wracking. Saeran sat in the back of the bus, playing with the ice cream charm Saeyoung attached to his phone case because it was just  _ oh so cute, it’s so you!  _ His phone buzzed, a text from Saeyoung.

 

**(707):** did u get there yet?

 

**(Unknown):** Not yet. Crowded bus. Lots of stops.

  Although he would never admit this to Saeyoung because he would never hear the end of it, the annoying, constant texts he received from his brother were comforting. They kept him distracted from the overwhelming amount of people.

 

* * *

 

  The storm outside was growing increasingly worse, causing Saeran to lose visibility as he looked out the window. He took his eyes off the droplets on the glass and glanced around the bus. There were less people than earlier, most likely due to the storm. Most had gotten off when the sky began to get dark and nobody was waiting at the stops anymore, meaning Saeran should have arrived at his destination quicker than normal. Except, of course, the bus broke down.

  The bus stopped on the edge of the road and everyone was ushered out. He made his way over to a covered awning of some clothing store and  glanced around at his surroundings, trying to think of the nearest place to go that wouldn’t be too busy. Every coffee shop and cafe within sight was packed, everyone trying to get shelter from the rain.

  He pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Saeyoung to come pick him up, but to add to his frustration, it had died.  _ Where the fuck do I go now? _ Saeran continued walking down the sidewalk, hugging his arms close to his chest and jogging between coverings to avoid getting wet as much as he could. Ten minutes of walking was enough to tire him out, but not enough to force him inside somewhere. He looked around once more, seeing a familiar sight.  _ Finally. _

 

* * *

 

  Saeran shook off like a wet dog when he entered the lobby of Yoosung’s dorm.  _ Oh god, what am I doing here? I don’t even know Yoosung that well. _ But, it was either this or go back outside and into a place full of people he didn’t know at  _ all. _

__ Yoosung wasn’t a complete stranger. He was the only person that ever visited Saeyoung’s house during Saeran’s house arrest. He found Yoosung odd, considering that even after everything that happened, Yoosung was still _ nice  _ to him. He would never admit it,  _ especially _ to Saeyoung, but Saeran looked forward to the days that Yoosung came to visit.

 

* * *

 

  Saeran began walking up the stairs, hoping he was remembering Yoosung’s dorm number correctly. Saeran had only been here once with Saeyoung to return one of those obnoxiously loud video games his brother and Yoosung had played together.

 He finally reached the door he was almost certain was correct, Apt. #306. He hesitated for a moment before knocking, his arm shaking as he pulled it away from the warmth of his chest.

  He heard Yoosung’s feet quickly pat against the floor as he approached his door, and a few moments later the lock clicked and Yoosung greeted him with a smile.

  “Saeran!” Yoosung wrapped him in a hug like he always did, letting go almost immediately. “You’re soaking wet?”

  “Yeah…” Saeran rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, looking down at the ground as he felt his face grow hot due to the brief, but  _ close _ contact with Yoosung. “I hope you don’t mind me coming here. I was headed somewhere and the bus broke down and it was storming and my phone died and this was the only place that didn’t have a lot of… people.” Saeran mumbled quickly.

  “Of course not!” Yoosung moved out of the doorway, making way for Saeran to come inside. “You should change, you don’t want to get a cold.” Yoosung locked the door behind them and headed off to his room while Saeran took off his shoes.

  When he came back, he tossed a sweatshirt and pair of shorts at Saeran. “Hopefully you don’t find it weird to wear my clothes. I don’t want you getting sick. I can put yours into the dryer for you.” Yoosung gestured to a door next to his small kitchen. “You can change in my room.” Saeran nodded as a thank you and walked in there as Yoosung sat on his couch.

  Saeran pulled off his soaking wet jeans, jacket, and t-shirt, tossing them into a pile as he put on Yoosung’s clothes. Saeran breathed in deeply as he finished putting on the sweatshirt. God, they smell like  _ him.  _ Saeran shook his head at his own thoughts.  _ Of course they do. They’re  _ **_his_ ** _ clothes. Why do I even fucking care?  _ There was no way Saeran would admit to himself that he  _ liked  _ it.

  Saeran picked his wet clothes up off the floor and went back out into Yoosung’s living room. Yoosung stared at him for a moment before averting his eyes to the floor. Saeran was wearing  _ his clothes. _ He felt his face grow hot. “I’m glad they seem to fit okay.”

  “Yeah, they’re fine.” Saeran paused for a moment. “Comfortable.”

  “Oh! Let me take those.” Yoosung jumped off the couch and took Saeran’s clothes out of his hands and hurrying off to put them in the dryer. Saeran took Yoosung’s seat on the couch, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

  Yoosung left the room and went downstairs to put Saeran’s clothes into the dryer. He inserted the coins necessary and started the cycle then started back up the stairs. He stopped in front of his door, collecting himself and preparing for going back inside.

  He and Saeran weren’t  _ that  _ close but he considered himself the closest thing Saeran had to a friend. Besides Saeyoung and MC, Yoosung was the only person Saeran spent any time with. At first, Yoosung was a bit scared of Saeran. He had held MC hostage at one point and tried to destroy the RFA after all. But after seeing Saeran at Saeyoung’s house for the first time in person, he didn’t think he was so bad. He did of course have a threatening aura about him, but for the most part Yoosung just thought he looked…  _ sad.  _ Their first meeting was brief and unplanned. Yoosung had left Saeyoung’s living room and went to the bathroom, opening the door to see Saeran glaring at himself in the mirror, looking as if he was searching for something in his own reflection. Saeran jumped back and pushed Yoosung out of the way, making a beeline for the living room. Forgetting the entire reason he had gotten up, he followed him.

  “Why didn’t you tell me someone was coming over!” Saeran screamed at Saeyoung. Yoosung watched Saeyoung’s expression change from excitement to seeing his brother come to him to a mixture between worry and sadness as Saeran began yelling.

  “I tried. But you wouldn’t answer when I knocked on your door. I assumed you were sleeping.” Saeyoung answered quietly. Saeran huffed and turned to glare at Yoosung, their eyes meeting for a moment before Saeran stormed off to what Yoosung assumed was his room.

  “I’m sorry. He’s just… he’s really on edge.” Saeyoung took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “He doesn’t really like strangers. It took him a long time to get used to MC. He still doesn’t really like her, but tolerating her is progress.Don’t take it personally.”

  “I can fucking hear you, asshole!” Saeran screamed from behind his bedroom door. Yoosung brought his attention back to Saeyoung, who was rubbing his eyes with the ball of his hands. He had never seen Saeyoung look so completely  _ devastated  _ before. 

  “I don’t know what to do. He… he  _ hates  _ me, Yoosung.” Saeyoung said so quietly this time even Yoosung had trouble hearing him. Yoosung glanced between the room Saeran had gone through and Saeyoung who was clearly struggling to hold back tears.

  “He doesn’t mean it.” Yoosung brought a hand up and put it on Saeyoung’s back. “There was, I don’t know. When he glared at me, the look in his eyes wasn’t a look of hatred. It was an… empty look.”

  “Empty?” Saeyoung brought his head up to look at Yoosung, his eyes beginning to get puffy.

  “I don’t know. When I,” Yoosung paused to lower his voice. “When I opened the door on him, he was just staring at himself. Like he was trying to find something in his reflection.”

  “Can you come by more often?” Saeyoung’s voice suddenly brightened up, like he’d struck gold.

  “Why?”

  “He doesn’t like strangers but I… I think he might come to like you. Your presence is calming.” Saeyoung answered.

  “I don’t see why not, but I’m not sure it’d help?”

  After that, per Saeyoung’s request, Yoosung began visiting his house more often. Which resulted in Saeran leaving his room more often. Once Saeran had stomached the initial anxiety of a new person coming into his life, he began watching him when he came over. Mostly curious at first, about the man who still dared to come around even after seeing Saeran scream. Then curiosity turned into a genuine liking, not that he would ever dare tell Saeyoung that. The same goes for Yoosung. It started out as him really just wanting to see if Saeyoung was right to him really wanting to do anything to help the shattered boy. He wasn’t sure when exactly he  _ fell  _ for Saeran, but the feelings were there.

  And that’s why the current situation was  _ stressing him the fuck out _ . Saeran was in  _ his  _ dorm on  _ his  _ couch in  _ his  _ clothes. He took one last breath before he opened his door, greeted by the sight of Saeran with his head resting on his knees and the slight pout on his lips and his hair curling even more due to being wet and just looking  _ that fucking cute _ .

  “They should be dry by the time the storm clears!” Yoosung shouted, locking the door behind him and joining Saeran on the opposite end of the couch. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before they both spoke up at the same time.

  “Thank you for the-”

  “Where were you go-”

  They both sat quietly for a second before Yoosung piped up first.

  “Where were you going before it, well.” Yoosung looked out his window at the downpour outside.

  “A new ice cream shop.” Saeran answered quietly, sadness clearly evident in his eyes at being deprived of his favorite food due to a change in the weather.

  “Ah! Just a second.” Yoosung got off the couch and went into his kitchen, pulling the tub of strawberry ice cream out of his freezer, opening it to make sure there was still enough. He grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and  _ oh, right  _ his phone charger off the counter.

  He handed the charger to Saeran first, sitting down next to him again. “You said your phone died.”

  Saeran took the phone charger from Yoosung and leaned over the arm of the couch to plug it into the surge protector on the floor, causing the back of the sweatshirt to ride up just enough to show his back to Yoosung. Yoosung quickly looked away, pretending to cough as an excuse to cover his face with hands.

  “You okay?” Saeran asked, sitting back down the right way and leaning forward just a bit to look at Yoosung.

  “Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” Yoosung replied with the same smile he always wore.  _ No, I’m not. _ “This is for you, too. I’m sure it’s not as good as the place you were going but you can have what’s left.”

  Saeran’s eyes lit up and small smile danced across his lips as he took the ice cream from Yoosung. Yoosung watched as Saeran took a bite before turning to his phone that was now buzzing on the end table, Saeyoung’s name lighting up the screen.

  “Hello?”

  “Yoosung! I can’t get ahold of Saeran and it’s storming. What if he ran off finally? What if he’s stuck out in the rain? Can you meet me? Can we look for him? I’m gonna throw up. I’m so worr-”

  Yoosung cut off Saeyoung’s worried rambling. “He’s fine. He came to my place. He said the bus he was on broke down and his phone died and I was the closest.”

  “Ooooh?” Saeyoung’s voice instantly went from total fear to playful. “Two love birds stuck inside together during a storm, comforting one another as the thunder rumbles outside!” Saeran heard his brother on the other end of the phone call, turning away from Yoosung as he felt his face grow hot again and his pulse quicken.

  “S-s-shut up! It’s not like that!” Yoosung’s words stumbled over each other.

  “Come on! Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you look at him. This is,” Saeyoung paused. “The perfect opportunity!” He shouted, obviously loudly enough to be heard by Saeran who he assumed was within ear shot.

  “For what?!” Yoosung’s voice growing more and more flustered and panicked.

  “You’ve seen as many rom-coms as I have! You know, watch a movie,  _ hold hands,  _ **_ki_ ** -”

  “I’m hanging up!” Yoosung ended the call and threw his phone down onto the end table again.

  Saeran watched as Yoosung made a lame attempt to cover the blush covering his cheeks. Saeran took another spoonful of ice cream, tapping Yoosung’s shoulder with his free hand, putting the spoon into Yoosung’s mouth when he turned to face him. Yoosung swallowed the ice cream and stood up immediately after.

  “I-I’ll be right back!” He announced before going off towards his room and shutting the door. Saeran sat awkwardly on the couch alone before Yoosung gathered himself enough to join him again.

 

* * *

 

  As it seemed like the storm wasn’t going anywhere any time soon, they settled on watching a movie, one Yoosung claimed was  _ absolutely necessary to see _ . Saeran wasn’t really a fan of musicals, he learned from this, but he also learned he  _ really  _ liked watching Yoosung silently sing along to the lame songs sung by the cartoon princess stuck in  real life New York City.

  They sat in a comfortable silence, only the movie making any sound, until lightning struck so close the thunder shook the building and Saeran leaped forwards, wrapping his arms around Yoosung.

  “Are you okay?” Yoosung asked, his voice full of worry.

  “Loud noises. The banging noise. I… I don’t like it.” Saeran’s voice was barely a whisper. “I just… just give me a second.” Another  _ bang!  _ of thunder came and Saeran gripped Yoosung tighter. Yoosung ran a hand down Saeran’s back.

  “It’s fine. You’re fine.” Yoosung said as soothing and as comforting as he could.

_ “How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?”  _ The song played in the background. Saeran stayed gripping Yoosung, burying his face in Yoosung’s chest and gripping him tighter every time the thunder struck closer.

  “Can I ask you something?” Saeran asked. Yoosung looked down at him mumbling an mhmm. “Don’t laugh at me.”

  “You know I won’t.” Yoosung reassured him.

  “How,” Saeran began but stopped. “Oh god, never mind.”

  “What is it? You know you can ask me anything.” Yoosung replied.

  Saeran sighed before bringing his eyes up to meet Yoosung’s gaze. “How do you know you love someone?” The question caught Yoosung by surprise, chuckling a bit. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh!”

  “I’m sorry. That just caught me off guard.” Yoosung told him, still laughing slightly to himself.

  “It was a stupid question thanks to this stupid fucking movie.” Saeran put his head back down.

  “It’s not stupid.” Yoosung paused. “It’s like, uh, like that song says. You want to do that stuff for the other person”

  “I think I’m in love.” Saeran said out loud, his thoughts spilling from his mouth. “Ignore that. Ignore that. Never mind.”

  “With who?” Yoosung asked, quickly regretting it.  _ He doesn’t know very many people? Who could it be? _ Yoosung began racking his brain for an answer.

  “You.” Saeran answered so quietly Yoosung almost missed it. Saeran felt his entire body burn up, his heart pounding, his nerves going haywire. “This was a bad idea. I should have just walked home. I shouldn’t have come here. I need to leave. I need to leave.” Saeran pulled away and stood up quickly, immediately being pulled back down by Yoosung gripping his arm.

  “Did you mean it?” Yoosung asked, a cry stuck in his throat that was equal parts happiness and fear that Saeran didn’t.

  “I need to go.” Saeran pulled out of Yoosung’s grip and headed for the door again. Yoosung ran ahead of him and blocked the door.

  “Did you mean it?” He asked again, this time more serious. Lightning struck again, being followed immediately by thunder and Saeran leapt forwards once again, gripping Yoosung tightly.

  “Yes.” Saeran mumbled into Yoosung’s shoulder as he shook slightly due to the thunder becoming more and more frequent every moment. Yoosung rubbed Saeran’s back with his hand again.

  “I… I am too.” Yoosung breathed in heavily before continuing. “In love with you, I mean. I have been.” Yoosung felt Saeran sigh, a sigh of relief almost. Saeran’s breathing began to even out about as they made their way back to the couch falling back into their original positions, Saeran between Yoosung’s legs and his arms wrapped him tightly. Although this time, it wasn’t because Saeran was scared.

 

* * *

 

  It’s only been about a month since Saeyoung allowed Saeran to leave the bunker and go outside, and he was starting to think these trips were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in one sitting without proofreading so i apologize its literally just me word vomiting and venting some recent frustration/sadness thru yooran
> 
> i might make a series of short yooran one shots as ive come to be totally absorbed by them recently??? if this is well received of course kudos/comments are really really appreciated if u liked it


End file.
